Be Your Everything
by sehunese
Summary: Menceritakan peristiwa-peristiwa kecil tentang Oh Sehun yang berusaha menjadi apa saja yang dibutuhkan kekasihnya, Lu Han. ["Be My Valentine?" sequel - HunHan/SeLu - YAOI]


Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang sambil menggeliat, meringis, dan gelisah. Ibu jari kanannya sibuk mengetik balasan _chat_ , sementara telapak tangan kirinya meremas pelan perut ratanya sedari tadi. Tak hanya itu, kali ini Luhan mulai menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Sampai akhirnya ia menyerah, melempar asal ponselnya ke atas ranjang. Tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan sang kekasih, karena pada akhirnya Luhan akan dan selalu kalah. Berdebat saat perutnya sedang mulas seperti ini membuat Luhan serasa ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri. Emosi dan pikirannya terbelah-belah, belum lagi rasa sakit pada perutnya yang tak menentu. Sambil mengerang kesal, ia pun berlari ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya hingga berdebum.

Kedua tangannya cepat-cepat menurunkan celana piyama _ironman_ beserta dalamannya, mengambil dan menahan napas lalu duduk sambil menutup hidungnya sendiri. _Sesuatu_ yang keluar dari lubang anusnya kembali membuat Luhan meringis.

"Kenapa malah diare saat menjelang ujian begini, sih?!" Rutuknya dalam hati. Luhan sudah tak kuat lagi menahan napas, jadi ia kembali bernapas lewat mulutnya. "O-oke, anggap saja cobaan ini numpang lewat." Gumamnya berniat menaikkan _mood_ dan menghibur diri.

Semenit, dua menit, tiga menit pun berlalu dengan Luhan yang terus mengelus perutnya sambil meringis pelan. Mimik wajah Luhan pun sudah sama merananya seperti para korban bencana yang biasa ia lihat di televisi.

Tapi sedetik kemudian mimiknya berubah, bahkan ia juga menahan napas. _Rasanya aku mendengar sesuatu_ _– ah, bukan, seseorang?_ Batin Luhan. Ia pun menajamkanindra pendengarannya sambil menebak-nebak.

"... _Aigoo, kenapa kau datang sepagi ini? Sepertinya Luhan belum bangun, dia memang suka bangun agak siang kalau libur._ "

" _Ah, tidak apa-apa. Saya hanya ingin..."_

Mata Luhan membola. "Aish, benar-benar. DASAR OH CADEEEL!" Teriak Luhan setelah ia menekan tombol _flush_. Ia segera keluar dan menuruni tangga dengan langkah tergesa, lalu mendapat tatapan tanda tanya dari ibu beserta kekasih _menyebalkan_ nya, Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

 _ **2016,**_

 _ **sehunese presents**_

.

* * *

"Be My Valentine?" sequel

–––

BE YOUR EVERYTHING: Be Your Tutor

* * *

.

Cast:

Lu Han

Oh Sehun

Bae Joohyun (as Luhan's mom)

Kwon Boa (as Sehun's mom)

.

Length: series (oneshot per seri)

.

Genre: Bromance, School-life, 'lil bit fluff(?)

.

 **[!] WARNING [!]**

YAOI (BL), TYPO(s), DLDR.

Don't be a silent reader 'cause the author needs your response(s).

.

.

.

Hening. Ketiganya tak bersuara untuk beberapa detik, hanya saling melempar tatapan heran. Penasaran, Luhan pun berinisiatif untuk mulai bertanya.

"Eomma, tadi Sehun bilang apa?" tanya Luhan sambil bersedekap.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Tidak baik memasang wajah masam pada tamu kita. Sehun barusan hanya menawarkan diri sebagai _tutor_ mu selama ujian nanti dan eomma menyetujuinya. Berterima kasihlah pada–"

"Tapi aku bisa belajar sendiri." Protes Luhan.

"Ya, tentu saja kau _harus_ bisa. Tapi kalau Sehun jadi _tutor_ mu, mungkin nilaimu bisa sedikit meningkat. Tolong hargai usahanya, nak."

Wajah Luhan memerah karena berusaha meredam kekesalannya agar tidak meledak. Mata rusanya kini sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Jadi eomma meragukan kemampuan belajarku, begitu?"

"T-tidak, bukan begitu. Sehun hanya ingin membantu–"

"Aku sudah bilang, aku bisa belajar sendiri!" Luhan menatap kesal keduanya secara bergantian sebelum naik ke atas sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kasar. Ia kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan debuman pintu kembali terdengar.

Joohyun menghela napas sambil memijat pelan pelipis kanannya. Melihat itu, Sehun merasa khawatir dan tak enak hati. Bagaimanapun, dia adalah sumber keributan ini.

"Ahjumma, kau baik?"

Joohyun mengangguk pelan, lalu menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Maafkan Luhan, ne? Kurasa _mood_ nya sedang tidak bagus."

Sehun menggaruk pelan pelipisnya, "Ah, sudah biasa seperti ini. Aku ingin membujuknya, bolehkah?"

Joohyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sehun membungkuk kemudian menaiki tangga menuju kamar kekasihnya. Sesampainya di depan pintu, ia menghembuskan napas lalu mengetuknya pelan.

"Lu, aku ingin bicara."

"..."

"Kau tak mau buka pintunya? Ya sudah, jangan mencariku kalau kesulitan belajar fis–"

Pintu sedikit terbuka, menampilkan Luhan dengan wajah cemberutnya yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mata Sehun.

"Tunggu apa lagi?"

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau ingin bicara, bukan? Silakan bicara, aku tak punya banyak waktu."

"Oh. Kau ingin eommamu mendengar percakapan kita?"

Luhan terlihat berpikir, kemudian membuka pintunya lebih lebar. "Karena aku cukup peka, jadi silakan masuk."

Sehun tak ingin membuang-buang waktu dan kesempatan, jadi dia cepat-cepat masuk lalu tersenyum geli ketika Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Kenapa senyummu seperti itu?" tanya Luhan dengan nada tak suka. Senyuman Sehun luntur seketika, diganti dengan ekspresi polos sekenanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada apa dengan senyumku? Aigoo, apa kau tak menyukai senyumku? Atau kau tak suka kusenyumi seperti tadi? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau senyumku bisa membuat banyak gadis rela menahan napas mereka?"

Melihat ekspresi kekasihnya yang berubah-ubah membuat Luhan menikmatinya hingga tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aih, aku tak percaya ini. Hatiku sedikit kecewa," tambah si marga Oh.

"Cih, kau berlebihan. Maksudku bukan seperti itu, tapi..."

Sehun menatap kekasihnya dengan lurus dan sedikit menuntut, "Tapi apa?"

Tidak, Luhan tidak kuat dengan tatapan itu. Ia menelan ludah gugup. Luhan akui mata dan tatapan Sehun selalu sukses membuatnya _melting_ , jadi ia mengalihkan pandangannya sambil sedikit berdeham dan menjawab, "Ah-haha, sudahlah. Jadi kau mau bicara apa? Aku harus belajar–"

"Izinkan aku menjadi _tutor_ mu selama ujian."

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Luhan tak bisa mengontrol matanya untuk tidak membalas tatapan (memohon) Sehun. Jika sudah begini, ia sendiri tak tega untuk menolak. Luhan sangat suka ketika Sehun mengajarinya banyak materi pelajara yang belum dimengerti. Tapi sungguh, kali ini Luhan sudah bertekad untuk memperoleh nilai-nilai ujian yang memuaskan dengan murni usahanya sendiri. Ia juga tak mau terus-terusan bergantung pada Sehun. Ia juga ingin membuktikan kalau dirinya 'bisa' tanpa bantuan. Lagipula– hey, kekasihnya juga perlu belajar untuk ujian, bukan?

"Yak, tapi kau perlu belajar untuk ujianmu!"

"Aku sudah selesai ujian,"

"Mwo?" _Bagaimana bisa?_

"Yeah, itu– aku dan Jongin sempat ditawari untuk ikut jadwal ujian bersama mereka yang ada di jalur akselerasi. Jadi sebenarnya aku tinggal menunggu hasil, haha."

Bahu Luhan merosot, _dasar jenius._ Ia menghela napas, "Sehunie, kumohon mengertilah."

"Tapi aku benar-benar ingin membantumu, Lu."

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan berusaha mendapat nilai yang bagus–"

"Bagaimana kalau hanya untuk pelajaran matematika, kimia, dan fisika saja?"

Luhan bisa menangkap kilatan harapan di kedua mata Sehun yang membuatnya kembali tak tega untuk menolak.

"Aku hanya akan memberimu beberapa soal ketika kau sudah selesai mempelajari materi-materinya. Bagaimana?"

Kini Luhan menimbang-nimbang, sementara Sehun sangat berharap untuk diizinkan. Lagipula ia benar-benar bermaksud membantu Luhan, selagi bisa.

Si mata rusa meloloskan satu helaan napas, "Baiklah. Kupegang kata-katamu."

Sehun menampilkan senyum simpulnya, " _Deal_?"

Luhan terdiam beberapa detik sebelum menjawab, " _Deal_."

"Kalau begitu, kupegang juga kata-katamu. Akan ada _hukuman_ sesuai dengan jumlah jawaban salahmu di tiap soal yang kuberikan."

"Mwo?!"

Sehun berdecak asal, "Kita sudah _deal_ , Luhan."

"YAK! KAU MENJEBAKKU, DASAR OH CADEEEL!"

"Lebih baik begitu. Tadinya aku berpikir hukuman itu untuk nilai rapotmu saja dan tentunya... hukuman yang lebih _berat_." Sehun pun terkekeh dan dibalas 'serangan bantal' oleh Luhan.

.

.

.

 **Pukul 7:20 PM KST di kamar Luhan, 3 hari kemudian...**

Wajah Luhan yang terlihat serius dengan dahi sesekali berkerut menandakan bahwa ia tengah berkonsentrasi mengerjakan soal latihan. Tentu saja, soal-soal itu adalah buatan Sehun. Luhan sudah selesai mempelajari beberapa materi matematika seperti suku banyak, turunan, limit fungsi, fungsi invers dan komposisi, serta menghafal berbagai rumusnya selama kurang lebih satu jam yang lalu. Dengan itu, terhitung kurang-lebih setengah jam sudah ia mencoba mengerjakan 30 soal esai di hadapannya. Durasi yang diberikan Sehun sama seperti ujian sebenarnya, yaitu 2 jam dan sejauh ini Luhan baru menyelesaikan 5 soal. Itu berarti dia punya sisa waktu satu setengah jam lagi untuk menyelesaikan 25 soal lainnya.

Sebenarnya Luhan tak begitu lambat dalam berhitung. Ia kerap merasa kurang yakin dengan jawabannya sehingga membuatnya kembali mengotret 1 sampai 2 kali hanya untuk memastikan. Kalau bukan karena Sehun akan memberinya hukuman sesuai jumlah jawaban yang salah, Luhan tak akan membuang-buang waktunya seperti ini.

Tangan kiri Luhan meraup _popcorn_ di mangkuk besar yang terletak di sisi kirinya. Kemudian memakannya satu persatu sembari tangan kanannya terus mengotret. Berkali-kali ia terlihat mengerutkan kening, mendecak, menggigit bibir bawahnya, serta menghela napas. Luhan mengerjakan soal dengan serius dan Sehun dapat melihat itu.

Sementara kekasihnya bersusah payah mengerjakan soal, Sehun malah memandangi dan menikmati berbagai reaksi serta ekspresi wajah Luhan sambil mengunyah permen karet _mint_ favoritnya. Sejenak ia mengalihkan pandangannya dengan membuat gelembung menyerupai balon dari permen karetnya, kemudian meniupnya hingga terus membesar sampai...

"Sehun?"

Seketika gelembung permen karet itu pecah, melapisi bagian dagu, mulut, dan hidungnya. Cepat-cepat ia 'merapikan' permen karetnya lalu kembali mengunyah sambil menggumam, "Hm?"

"Apa aku bisa dapat pengurangan hukuman jika total salahnya lebih dari sepuluh?"

Sehun berpikir lalu berdeham pelan, "Tentu saja tidak, tapi akan kupertimbangkan."

"Kalau begitu, berhenti melihat ke arahku. Kau membuatku terus kehilangan konsentrasi sedari tadi."

Nada bicara Luhan yang datar seperti _warning_ bagi Sehun karena itu artinya ia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang cukup baik. Maka Sehun hanya merespon pelan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, " _O-okay_ , _sorry for bothering_."

* * *

Durasi pengerjaan telah berkahir. Kini Sehun dengan teliti memeriksa jawaban-jawaban kekasihnya. Luhan sudah komat-kamit di dalam hati agar jumlah jawaban salahnya tidak lebih dari lima. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Sehun menyerahkan kertas itu padanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau salah tiga nomor," katanya dengan nada yang terdengar cukup bangga.

Luhan menghela napas lega, tapi sedetik kemudian ia terlihat murung. Pandangan matanya belum beralih, masih menatap ke bawah sedari Sehun mulai memeriksa jawabannya. Sehun melihat itu dan ia mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkan Luhan.

"Kau terlihat meragukan sesuatu,"

"Menurutmu, apa besok aku bisa mengerjakan soal-soal ujian dengan baik? B-bagaimana kalau soal-soalnya jauh lebih susah dan–"

"Hey," Sehun menarik dagu Luhan dan mengelus pipi kirinya yang terasa lembut. Ia menatap mata Luhan penuh arti, seolah menyalurkan semangat, keyakinan, dan percaya diri. Setidaknya Sehun berpikir itulah yang dibutuhkan Luhan saat ini. "Aku yakin kau pasti bisa, percaya padaku dan buktikan itu."

Melihat itu, Luhan cukup terharu hingga matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Rasanya ingin sekali memeluk Sehun erat-erat, tapi ia tahu itu akan memalukan. Jadi Luhan mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum lalu bergumam, "Terima kasih."

Namun sedetik kemudian Luhan harus merasakan jantungnya seolah meluncur cepat ke lambung dan tubuhnya melemas karena Sehun mencium bibirnya secara tiba-tiba. Tak hanya itu, ia juga melumat bibir Luhan yang lembut dan terasa asin karena _popcorn_ selama kurang-lebih 3 detik. Sesudahnya Sehun menampilkan cengiran bocah dan dibalas dengan teriakkan Luhan.

"Yak! Kau ini apa-apaan?!"

"Sama-sama. Itu tadi hukumannya–"

"Apa?!"

Sehun meringis sambil menutupi sebelah telinganya, "Apanya yang apa? Sudahlah, aku tau kau hanya menutupi rasa malu. Mukamu merah, hahaha."

"Ish, dasar menyebalkan. Pulang sana!" Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun mendekati pintu kamar dengan sekuat tenaga.

Sehun terkekeh, "Aih, kenapa galak sekali?"

"Cepat pulang. Ini sudah hampir larut malam dan aku tak ingin eommamu khawatir, Sehuun."

"Aigoo, terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Mungkin besok aku akan menginap saja, bagaimana?"

Luhan melotot, "Yak! Cepat keluar atau kutendang bokongmu–"

Oke, Sehun masih sayang bokongnya yang (kata banyak orang) seksi. "I-iya, iya. _Good night , sleep well, and have a nice dream, baby_."

BLAM.

Luhan menutup pintu lalu menyandarkan punggungnya. Nafasnya sedikit menderu dan detak jantungnya masih belum kembali normal. Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara samar Sehun dan eommanya, lalu suara motor meninggalkan rumahnya. Barulah Luhan menghela napas lega.

Ia cepat-cepat beranjak meraih ponselnya, membuka aplikasi KakaoTalk, lalu mengirimi Sehun pesan 'selamat malam' beserta embel-embelnya sebagai balasan. Kemudian ia merapikan alat-alat tulisnya, bersiap tidur dan menikmati serangkaian mimpi-mimpi indah.

Dan kejadian semacam ini pun terulang selama dua hari ke depan. Tapi tentu saja, Luhan hanya dapat satu ciuman (karena dia akan menjitak kepala kekasihnya apabila Sehun mendekat hingga keduanya berada dalam jarak kurang dari 1 meter) dan mau tak mau Sehun memberi hukuman ringan yang lain; seperti menyuruh Luhan bernyanyi sambil menari ala _boyband_ di depannya.

.

.

.

KRIIING

Luhan cepat-cepat merapikan alat tulisnya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas sekolah yang ringan, mengambil dan mengaktifkan ponselnya, meresleting lalu menggendong tasnya, kemudian beranjak keluar kelas.

Tak lama kemudian dering notifikasi khas KakaoTalk berhasil mencuri perhatiannya. Jemarinya dengan cepat bekerja membuka _chat_ dari kekasihnya. (Keduanya menggunakan aplikasi KakaoTalk secara khusus dimana pada Luhan hanya ada kontak Sehun, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka akan menggunakan aplikasi Line untuk _chatting_ dengan yang lain.)

 **Oh Sehun: Kalau kau sudah pulang sekolah dan membaca chat ini, reply ASAP.**

(Luhan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, _ASAP itu apa?_ Namun karena tak ingin membuat kekasihnya menunggu lebih lama, ia pun cepat-cepat membalas.)

 **Lu-man: ASAP**

(Lalu di seberang sana, Sehun menepuk dahinya.)

 **Oh Sehun: Kalau sudah tak ada urusan, temui aku di lobby. Kuantar pulang.**

 **Lu-man: Ok ._.**

(Luhan mengingat-ingat apa lagi yang harus dilakukan olehnya hari ini dan ya, tak ada. Maka ia pun berjalan cepat menuju lobi sekolah dan pulang bersama Sehun.)

* * *

Mobil hitam milik Sehun berhenti dengan mulusnya di depan gerbang rumah Luhan. Ia pun menatap kekasihnya yang kini sedang membuka _seatbelt_ sambil membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering.

"Nanti malam jadi, tidak?"

Luhan balas menatap, "Ha?"

"Menginap di rumahku."

Kedua kelopak mata Luhan mengerjap cepat– tanda kalau dirinya sedikit gugup saat ini. "Oh, itu. T-tentu saja, hehe."

"Baiklah. Kujemput nanti sore, mungkin sekitar jam enam."

"Oke," Luhan membuka pintu mobil dan keluar, lalu melambai pada Sehun sebelum menutup pintunya. Sehun balas melambai singkat, kemudian melaju menuju rumahnya.

Luhan menarik napas dalam dan membuangnya cepat. _Malam ini akan terasa panjang,_ pikirnya.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah bersiap dengan setelan kasualnya, menunggu Sehun di ruang tamu sambil _scrolling_ isi _timeline_ dan _chatting_ dengan Kyungsoo via Line. Ia melirik jam yang tertera di pojok kanan atas layar ponselnya, pukul 5:48 PM. _Sebentar lagi Sehun sampai,_ katanya dalam hati.

Suara langkah kaki membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan. Joohyun tersenyum sumringah menatap putra semata wayangnya, lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa sebentar lagi Sehun sampai?" Nada antusias tak bisa disembunyikan Joohyun.

"Hm, mungkin."

"Aigoo. Lalu kalian akan makan malam dimana?"

"Sehun bilang dia akan mengajakku makan di restoran sebelum pulang ke rumahnya," Luhan terdiam sebentar. "Kapan appa pulang? Aku jadi ragu untuk meninggalkan eomma sendiri di sini," lanjutnya pelan.

"Appa seharusnya pulang kemarin, tapi karena ada hal-hal mendesak jadi dia akan pulang besok sore." Joohyun mengelus sayang kepala putranya, "Jangan khawatir, eomma akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula besok pagi Bibi Yoon akan datang untuk kembali bekerja setelah cuti. Nikmatilah waktumu bersama Sehun. Kau perlu melepas penat setelah ujian, bukan?"

Mereka terkekeh bersama, lalu berhenti karena suara klakson mobil. Ya, Sehun sudah sampai. Luhan menggendong ranselnya, lalu mengecup kening ibunya singkat dan berpamitan. Joohyun mengantar putranya hingga pintu gerbang hanya untuk sekedar melihat Sehun.

Melihat pintu gerbang yang terbuka, Sehun turun dari mobil. Ketika melihat Luhan muncul bersama ibunya, lantas Sehun menghampiri lalu membungkuk sopan.

"Selamat sore, ahjumma. Hai, Lu." Sehun tersenyum simpul.

Luhan dan ibunya membalas dengan senyuman pula.

"Jaga Luhan, ne? Jangan pulang terlalu malam." Suara Joohyun begitu teduh.

"Aish, eomma. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku bisa jaga diri." Gerutu Luhan sambil mencibir.

"Tentu. Kami pamit dulu, ahjumma. Luhan akan pulang besok," Sehun membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum berjalan masuk ke mobilnya, diikuti oleh Luhan.

"Kabari eomma kalau sudah sampai di rumah, ne?"

"Ne," jawab Luhan dengan volume sedikit lebih besar.

Keduanya memasang _seatbelt,_ lalu Sehun mengunci pintu mobilnya dan mulai menginjak pedal gas. Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa detik dimana Sehun fokus menyetir dan Luhan memandangi jalanan yang bermandikan sinar matahari khas senja. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak benar-benar memandangi jalanan. Ia sedang memikirkan pertanyaan apa yang pas untuk dilontarkan– sambil menikmati wangi parfum Sehun yang menguar.

"Sudah pernah makan di VivaPolo?"

Luhan menoleh lalu menggeleng pelan, "Belum. Kau mau makan di sana?"

"Kita akan makan di sana. Ada titipan barang dari eommaku untuk eomma Chanyeol."

"Eomma Chanyeol sedang makan di sana?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Bukan, dia pemilik restoran itu. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongin, dan aku sering makan bersama di sana. Lain kali kau juga harus ikut, sekalian ajak Kyungsoo. Jongin pasti senang,"

"Kyungsoo?"

"Kau tidak tahu kalau Jongin sedang menggebet pinguin itu?"

Luhan nyaris melotot, "Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo?! Sejak kapan?"

"Kau ini temannya, kenapa tidak tahu? Jongin mulai mengaku padaku setelah Valentine's Day kemarin."

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, tampak mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Tapi Kyungsoo tidak cerita apapun padaku..." Kemudian tangannya merogoh saku, hendak mengambil ponsel. Namun Sehun menginterupsi, "Nanti saja tanya-tanyanya, sampai besok kau hanya perlu memperhatikanku."

Oke, Luhan sedikit merona tapi... "Yak, aku yakin kau tidak kekurangan perhatian–"

"Sudah sampai, ayo turun." Potong Sehun sambil membuka _seatblet_ nya.

"Aish, sekarang aku rindu Sehun yang sedang sariawan." Gumam Luhan yang ikut membuka _seatbelt_ nya.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Ayo turun."

Luhan keluar dari mobil terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi _tsundere_ begitu? Ck." Gumam Sehun sebelum keluar dari mobilnya.

* * *

Mereka memilih satu meja yang bertempat di balkon (Luhan ingin menghirup lebih banyak udara, katanya). Mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Kemudian seorang pelayan wanita datang dan memberikan daftar menu pada mereka. Setelah melihat-lihat seluruh menu, Luhan menjatuhkan pilihannya pada menu pasta. Namun ia cukup bingung untuk menetukan satu diantara dua menu yang cukup menarik.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari daftar menu.

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu, Tarako Spaghetti atau Kimchi Arrabbiata?"

"Kurasa kau harus mencoba lebih dulu menu rekomendasi dari Chanyeol, Kimchi Arrabbiata."

"Baiklah." Luhan mengalihkan mata rusanya pada si pelayan, "Satu Kimchi Arrabbiata."

Kemudian Sehun menyusul, "Satu _spicy ground beef and sweet potato cream sauce spaghetti_."

Si pelayan mengangguk lalu membalas, "Ada minuman dan _dessert_ yang ingin dipesan?"

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Sehun.

" _Ice tea_ saja," jawab Luhan yang tampak tertarik melihat-lihat menu _dessert_. Ia kembali menyambar ketika Sehun baru membuka mulutnya, "Sehun, aku mau Lemon Shabet. Boleh, 'kan?" Luhan mengedipkan kedua kelopak matanya berkali-kali dan memastikannya terlihat selucu mungkin hingga Sehun tak sanggup menolak.

"Ya." Sehun menoleh pada si pelayan, "Dua _ice tea_ dan satu Lemon Shabet."

Si pelayan mencatat pesanan mereka dengan cepat, kemudian mengambil daftar menu. "Ditunggu pesanannya," katanya sambil tersenyum ramah. Dia membungkuk sebentar lalu pergi.

"Lu, aku akan menemui eomma Chanyeol sebentar. Jangan kemana-mana, oke?"

"Oke."

Kemudian Sehun meraih kantung plastik berisi beberapa helai kain Bali di sebelahnya. Ya, ibunya sempat berlibur ke Bali beberapa hari yang lalu, jadi Sehun pikir isi kantung itu adalah oleh-oleh.

Sambil menunggu kekasihnya kembali, yang Luhan lakukan hanya menghirup udara malam Myeongil-dong sambil menatap taburan kerlap-kerlip bintang di langit yang gelap. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, pesanan mereka sudah tersaji di meja. Tak lupa Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih pada si pelayan.

Kimchi Arrabbiata di hadapannya begitu menggoda selera baik melalui visual maupun aromanya. Perutnya tiba-tiba jadi 'bergemuruh', ia ingin segera menyantap kimchinya tapi Sehun belum kembali. Akhirnya ia meraih salah satu gelas es teh dan menyeruputnya.

Tiga menit Luhan menunggu dan Sehun belum juga kembali. Ia sampai khawatir hidangan mereka sudah tak hangat lagi. "Aish, kenapa dia lama sekali?" Gerutunya sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya. _Apa kutelfon saja?,_ pikirnya.

Luhan baru memasukkan setengah telapak tangan kanannya begitu Sehun datang dan duduk di hadapannya. Ia melongo. _Dia ini manusia atau angin?,_ tanya Luhan dalam hati.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Ayo makan, nanti keburu dingin." Ujar Sehun dengan santai sambil mulai menyantap spaghetti pedasnya.

"Memang sudah keburu dingin. Kau lama sekali," sahut yang lain.

Sehun tersenyum tipis sambil terus mengunyah, "Mianhaeyo."

Entah kenapa Luhan menjadi sedikit gugup, jadi ia tak menyahut lagi dan memilih diam hingga mereka berdua menyelesaikan hidangan masing-masing.

Kini Luhan merasa dua kali lipat lebih gugup dari sebelumnya. Ia tengah menikmati Lemon Shabetnya dan Sehun terus menatapnya tanpa henti seolah Luhan ada pemandangan terbaik di tempat ini. Yeah, bagi Sehun itu memang kenyataan.

"Tidak baik menatap orang yang sedang makan," ujar Luhan pelan tanpa membalas tatapan kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak sedang menatapmu,"

Akhirnya kedua bola mata jernih Luhan menatap Sehun, seolah bertanya 'Apa?'.

"Aku sedang mengagumimu." Volume suara Sehun cukup besar hingga membuat beberapa orang di sana sempat mencuri-curi pandang ke arah mereka. Dan sepertinya ia senang membuat Luhan merasa _terbang_ tanpa memandang tempat.

Bohong kalau Luhan bilang kalimat yang dilontarkan Sehun tak berefek apa-apa padanya. Perutnya yang tergelitik, jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, dan rona di kedua pipi mengatakannya dengan jelas. Ia begitu malu untuk tetap menatap Sehun.

"Um, Sehun, sebaiknya kita pulang." Cicit Luhan, ia begitu malu sekarang.

"Tapi Lemon Shabetmu masih tersisa seperempat,"

Mendengar itu Luhan langsung melahap seperempat Lemon Shabetnya, lalu menarik tangan Sehun menuju kasir. Sehun membayar dan mereka pulang ke rumahnya.

Tetapi di tengah perjalanan, Luhan meminta Sehun untuk berhenti sebentar di sebuah toko buah. "Aku ingin membelikan orangtuamu buah-buahan," katanya. Sehun tak bisa menolak, itu sudah jadi kebiasaan Luhan tiap berkunjung ke rumahnya. Jadi ia menunggu sambil memperhatikan kekasihnya dari dalam mobil.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Luhan keluar sambil menenteng dua kantung plastik. Ia tersenyum kekanakan ketika memasuki mobil.

"Kau beli buah apa saja?"

"Jeruk dan pir. Tadi aku mau beli apel juga, tapi sepertinya mereka kehabisan stok."

Sehun hanya bergumam lalu kembali fokus menyetir sampai ke rumah.

* * *

Ibu Sehun langsung menyambut Luhan dengan sebuah pelukan hangat begitu keduanya sampai di rumah. Luhan membalas pelukan itu, menampilkan senyum manis begitu pelukan terlepas.

"Aigoo, kenapa wajahmu semakin manis?" ujar Boa sambil mencubit hidung Luhan.

Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. "Ahjumma, aku bawakan jeruk dan pir untukmu. Dimakan sebelum busuk, ne?"

Boa menerima dua kantung plastik itu. "Ah, kenapa repot-repot. Tapi terima kasih. Oh ya, kalian sudah makan?"

"Sudah," Jawab Sehun cepat sambil menarik lengan Luhan menjauh dari ibunya. "Eomma, ngobrolnya nanti saja. Kami mau mengerjakan tugas dulu." Lalu ia cepat-cepat naik tangga dengan Luhan yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Setelah keduanya berada di dalam kamar Sehun, Luhan langsung melayangkan protes.

"Yak, kau berbohong pada eommamu?"

"Biar cepat..."

"Cepat apa?" Luhan bersedekap.

"Cepat masuk kamar..." jawab Sehun dengan volume suara yang semakin mengecil.

Kemudian muncul kerutan transparan di dahi Luhan. Ia juga menambah volume suaranya, "Memangnya buat apa cepat-cepat?!"

"Aish, pelankan suaramu." Gerutu Sehun. "Aku hanya ingin menonton The Conjuring 2 bersamamu," lanjutnya. Kemudian ia melirik jam tangan, "Mumpung masih jam setengah sembilan, hehe."

"Padahal lebih malam lebih seru." Celetuk Luhan.

Sehun mendengus, "Jangan sok berani, Lulu sayang. Kau pasti menjerit di sepuluh menit pertama."

"Yak, aku ini _manly_ garis keras! Dan laki-laki itu _berteriak_ , bukan _menjerit_."

Sehun menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak. Kemudian ia mencari DVD itu di atas tumpukan kertas di meja belajarnya. Dengan cepat ia mengaktifkan DVD Player dan memasukkan DVDnya. Ia menyeringai tipis pada Luhan, "Kalau begitu, buktikan padaku."

* * *

Dua puluh lima menit berlalu. Sehun sedikit menyandarkan punggungnya pada _bed based_ ketika adegan film sedang 'tenang' _._ Pandangannya yang sedari tadi terpaku pada layar televisi pun beralih sebentar. Ia menoleh untuk sekedar melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan.

Tapi yang ia dapatkan malah wajah cantik dan damai milik kekasihnya. Matanya tertutup, menampakkan bulu mata Luhan yang panjang. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Sehun bisa mendengar deru napas Luhan yang teratur.

"Aigoo, kau curang sekali." Gumamnya rendah. Merasa tak tega, ia pun membetulkan posisi tidur Luhan dan menyelimutinya. Setelahnya Sehun menimbang-nimbang untuk tetap menonton atau tidur.

Akhirnya ia menghela napas, turun dari ranjang dan mematikan TV beserta DVD Playernya. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka. Sehun mematikan lampu kamarnya lalu tidur di sebelah Luhan sambil berbisik, "Jaljayo."

Sehun akan menyusul Luhannya ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

 **THE END OF THE STORY**

Thanks for reading!

Yeyeyey ini sequel buat kalian yang minta, hoho. Rencananya bakal dibikin series (oneshot per-series), tapi masih belum pasti. Saya sedang buntu ide dan (akan) lumayan sibuk di awal tahun ajaran baru + karena sudah di tingkat akhir, saya mau memfokuskan diri untuk ujian nasional (tahun depan) dan persiapan ke jenjang selanjutnya.

Maaf, endingnya jelek banget. Saya nulis ini sudah dari pertengahan bulan Juni tapi ga kelar-kelar karena moodnya wi arae(?). Yah, intinya begitu. Untuk ff 520 4120, masih dalam pertimbangan.

Btw ada yang mau ngobrol? Atau sekedar bertanya? Atau mau request ide? PM terbuka untuk kalian yaa, hoho.

Jangan lupa review, yash? Laff!

ps: ada yang kaisoo shipper atau suka baca ff pairing kaisoo? kindly check my stories! (p'-'q)


End file.
